


find your heart here

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Season/Series 04, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: for her he will wait an eternity
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	find your heart here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violent_ends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/gifts).



She runs her hands down his chest like her touch could burn Hell from him, as if she could baptize him in the holy streams she carves with her fingernails. And she herself is sainted only by her goodness, by her steadfast belief in right and wrong, even now that she knows the truth. 

The golden halo gave way to brown long before he returned, but still it catches the sun, still it shines like the blue of her eyes. She is softer now, in some ways more than others, but he finds he loves her all the same.

But now she is panting above him, her hips rolling through the aftershocks, her nails scratching at his skin, and he holds her steady. There is still pleasure to chase, but for her he will wait an eternity.

His name breaks on her tongue, and she braces herself against his shoulders when she is spent. Lucifer gathers her into his arms, curling up to press kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, letting her slip her tongue between his teeth. And when she is finished, when the measures of her breath have settled, he holds her to his chest, rolls them gently, and begins to move again. His face is buried in the crook of her neck, and he tells her everything in a language that he speaks only to her. Chloe whimpers, and he can feel her building toward climax again, can feel the caress of her palms against his skin, and holds off just long enough for them to fall together.

She holds him steady then, fingertips trailing across his back, tracing continents and constellations aimlessly on smooth skin. He moves only when he hears her soft whine, only when he feels her shift uncomfortably, but he keeps her cradled against his body as he does. There is no reason for him to go far from her, not now, not ever. 

In the stillness, he finds a gentleness that he has never known, one that was pulled from a box that was supposed to stay locked, supposed to stay hidden in the caverns of their souls. But she had offered the key freely, and he was helpless to resist. The curiosity that destroyed them had only brought them back to this place, to this second, and he wonders if this is what it means to stop time.

Chloe nestles against him, murmuring something about showers and dinner, but he knows she is disinclined to move any further. There is time for that later, when the sun ducks below the hills and the stars cast a net above the layer of smog they adorn themselves with.


End file.
